


It's All Coming Back to Me Now

by Imzadi83



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fanvids, Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: Phantom/Christine fanvid set to "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" by Celine Dion





	It's All Coming Back to Me Now




End file.
